


Morning.

by StoriesFromTheStars



Series: SasuSaku Snippets [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheStars/pseuds/StoriesFromTheStars
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Snippets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980424
Kudos: 22





	Morning.

Sasuke’s eyes slowly blink open, his vision becoming apparent as he adjusts to the small beam of morning light filtering in from the curtains. He smiles and changes his position on the plush bed, the covers covering his waist falling slightly to show his bare skin. 

As he fully wakes, he can’t help but admire his sleeping wife beside him. 

Her chest rises softly as she lightly snores. Sasuke watches his wife as the small crease forms between her brow, and he can’t help the light chuckle that escapes him. Even in sleep, she was concentrating on something. 

In the distance, Sasuke can hear the shower turn on, and he knows that Sarada is awake. He wanted to see his daughter, but he couldn’t bring himself to move, not when his wife was so peaceful beside him. 

Softly he lifts his hand and gently pushes a strand of her pink hair behind her ear, allowing his finger to caress the skin of her cheek. 

His eyes roam her, and he can see the evident purple marks from their night.

Her eyes blink, and Sasuke holds his breath as her mesmerising green eyes look up at him, the pupils dilating as her vision focuses. She smiles at him lazily, and for a moment, his heart stops, her beauty taking him once more by surprise. 

“Hmmm, morning Sasuke Kun.”

He laughs at her and leans forward, softly pressing his lips to her forehead as she closes her eyes again and snuggles into her pillow. On his journeys from home, these were the small moments he missed the most, so when he had them, he appreciated them to the fullest. 

He smiles at her fully and leans back, allowing his hand to stay on her cheek as his thumb strokes across her cheekbone.

“Morning, Sakura.”


End file.
